


Incubus

by crotchbats (redeyedhobo)



Series: Sebastian/William Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Prompt Fic, tryin' to dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedhobo/pseuds/crotchbats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is visited in the middle of the night by Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on a prompt given to me by Shay: _Handcuffs. And a blindfold_. I don't know what's going on, either. J-just go with it, ne? This was hard as hell to write, hence my word vomit. I'm sorry for that.

Something hot and wet laved its way up William's stomach, the muscles just below the skin's surface quivering slightly. It felt . . . _really good_ , but the intimate contact was still unpleasant. He tried to push the thing away, but found that he was unable to move his arms. Snapping awake, he lifted his head and saw a fuzzy image of a face not too far away from his own. Alarmed, he jerked violently, hissing in pain as metal jabbed into his wrists. Was he cuffed? He was loath to look away from the intruder, so he tested the restraints, confirming by feel that he was indeed shackled.

"Awake now, are we?" a voice all but chimed. The blurry visage shifted to prop itself on all fours above the reaper as if it didn't want to be without his attention for even a brief moment. He recognised that voice. Sebastian Michaelis. William couldn't decide which was worse: the demon actually being in his bedroom or the fact that he knew where he lived in the first place.

Actually, he knew what was worse. That beast. Above him. _Leering_. Well, it _looked_ like a leer; everything was fuzzy without the aid of his glasses. He huffed, trying to calm himself as much as possible. It wouldn't do for him to panic, especially in this situation.

"Please release me," he grated, shifting uncomfortably, wishing he at least had his shirt back on. Had the demon taken it? "I have no desire to be debauched further by you. I'll need to incinerate my bedding and wash myself of your filth as it is."

Sebastian chuckled lowly and leaned back, settling his weight on his knees. He tilted his head and gently prodded the bulge barely concealed by William's pyjama bottoms, much to the reaper's dismay. “Really?”

The reaper looked away. "I have no control over such a reaction," he said testily, which was true. To be seen in an aroused state, especially by one he so despised was regrettable to be sure, but he could think about that later. Talking himself out of his current situation came first. He shifted again, wishing Sebastian would get off of him—or better yet, stop existing. William considered yelling out, but to be caught like this . . . well that would be quite horrifying, indeed.

Sebastian was still smiling. “Ah, so reapers are even more similar to humans than I’d initially thought. Even when it comes to . . .” he stopped, prodding William again, making the slightly shorter man tense further in his discomfort. Sebastian switched gears suddenly, smile growing ever wider. “Shall I assist you with that?” He’d already molested William awake anyhow.

William didn’t respond immediately. In fact he surprised himself by actually considering Sebastian’s offer. _Well, if it’ll get him out of here faster_ , ran through his head. “Fine,” he said after a moment of deliberation.

“What was that?” Sebastian asked, surprised.

Everything about this was absurd. The reaper gritted his teeth, irritated that he had to repeat himself. “I said _fine_. But please unshackle me. This is quite uncomfortable.” He could get to his scythe if his hands were free.

That infuriating smile ever-present, the demon leaned forward again, making the bed creak. With lips right next to William’s ear, he said, “I’m afraid I can’t do that. See, this is quite entertaining, and you’re much more fun than that annoying redhead, precisely because _you_ are offended by the mere thought of me.”

Dread coiled in William’s stomach when he saw Sebastian removing his tie. He began to panic at the realization that the demon intended to blindfold him with it.

“ _Honestly_ , is that even necessary? I can barely see as it is.” The reaper was angry with himself for the shakiness in his voice, but this was beginning to be too much for him.

Sebastian bit him hard on the neck, shocking him into stillness long enough to secure the strip of cloth around his head. He licked the place he’d bitten with faux-apology, making William shudder.

“Now . . . shall we get started?”

“I’d really rather not,” the reaper muttered, feeling more vulnerable by the moment.

“Too late,” Sebastian said, moving down the length of William’s body, fangs grazing flesh along the way.

William writhed, torn between disgust and unsought desire. At that moment, he inwardly cursed his body, and further cursed that foul beast for causing him to react in such a way. He bit back a groan when those sharp teeth nipped at a pelvic bone peeking out above the waistband of his pants. Gloved fingers curled beneath fabric and began to slowly pull down. Sebastian ran his tongue over the newly exposed flesh.

This was too much. He couldn’t handle this. This had to . . .

"S-st-- _op_ ," he gasped out.

Quite suddenly, Sebastian _did_ stop, but not because of William. His brat of a master was calling him. “Excuse me, Mister Spears . . . it seems that we’ll have to continue this another time. My young master needs me.” He freed William, retrieved his tie, and managed to get the reaper’s shirt back on his person in one fell swoop before vanishing.

“Goodbye, Mister Spears.”

₪₪₪

William sat up violently, gasping heavily for air that there suddenly seemed to be a lack of. He snatched his glasses from the table beside his bed and slid them onto his face. After several moments of trying to calm himself and looking frantically around (with death scythe at the ready), he sighed with relief when he realised that he was very much alone. Nothing seemed out of place. A dream, then. He swallowed heavily to push down the uncomfortable lump in his throat. The vividness of it was disturbing. Almost as disturbing as the realisation that he was actually aroused. He swallowed again, slipped out of bed, and padded to the bathroom to wash his face (and to will his partial erection to go away).

Reluctantly, he leaned his scythe against the wall, and glanced in the mirror as he reached up to take off his glasses. He froze, two-toned eyes widening as they focused on a dark bruise on the side of his neck. _No_ . . .

Confusion and intense panic set in. He snatched his scythe back up and quickly searched his home. He was definitely the only one there. _What in the_ hell _?_

He raised a hand to the discoloured place on his throat.

He would reap that devil yet.


End file.
